Breaking Point
by Helenaholland
Summary: Blaine has had enough of people hurting his boyfriend and luckily for him, he has a way of making them pay. Demon!Blaine. Second chapter is pure crack. Rating for violence.
1. Sebastian

**This is the first time that I've written something like this so sorry if it's not very good.**

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked over to Kurt, he walked around with an air of superiority. Blaine hoped and knew that Kurt would probably take the arrogant Warbler down a peg or two as soon as he noticed that Sebastian was in the vicinity. He waited in anticipation as Kurt's head moved so that Sebastian was in his line of sight, Kurt visibly tensed and his mouth became a hard line that showed just how much he disliked the young man.

"What do you want ferret face?" Kurt asked as Sebastian stopped just in front of Kurt.

"Your boyfriend, obviously." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face, it was obvious that he wanted to annoy the fashionable boy in front of him.

Kurt looked at him, his face unreadable as he tried to figure out how on earth he was meant to get the other boy to back off.

"I mean, it shouldn't be that hard. He must be so bored with you, with all your layers and your gay face. Especially since you practically look like a girl, no wonder he doubted his sexuality if he found himself attracted to you." Sebastian said, breaking out into a smile as he thought of how his words would affect the boy in front of him.

Kurt opened his mouth then shook his head and walked off in the direction of the parking lot where he had parked his car, he had lost interest in the shopping for a spontaneous present for Blaine that he had planned.

Blaine watched Sebastian walk off with a satisfied smirk on his face, that look alone was enough to make an overpowering anger surge up in his chest. No, he couldn't let it take over, not while he was still in public.

'Then get him somewhere not so public.' a voice said in the back of Blaine's mind, the voice that Blaine associated with Yonsuf. Yonsuf was the name of the demon that possessed Blaine when he was younger, most of the time they happily cohabit the single body, however when Yonsuf was angry he tried to take over. Yonsuf was very protective of Kurt and so the scene that they had just witnessed was enough for the demon to try and take over Blaine's body.

Blaine started walking off in the same direction that Sebastian had walked. Within a few minutes Blaine could see Sebastian walking just ahead and all he could think of was getting Sebastian somewhere private so he could 'deal' with him.

'Damn it Yonsuf! Stop making me think things like that, I will get him somewhere private and we will talk about this rationally and then he will leave Kurt and us alone.' Blaine thought trying to get the demon to just calm down.

Blaine could feel Yonsuf scoff in his head but chose to ignore it as he tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Hey Blaine! What you doing here?" Sebastian said as he turned and saw that Blaine was next to him.

Blaine just shrugged slightly, smiled and pointed to an alleyway that was just off the street they were on. He started walking towards the alley and felt Sebastian follow behind him.

'Perfect.'

As soon as they were in the alleyway Blaine pushed Sebastian against the wall where no one on the street could see them.

"I knew you'd give in eventually Blaine, after all who could want that bad excuse for a boy that you call your boyfriend?" Sebastian said, pulling Blaine closer to him.

It was at that moment that Blaine lost his hold on his body as Yonsuf's anger raged even harder and he completely took over their body.

"Listen to me you little shit, you've hurt Kurt. No one gets away with hurting Kurt and lives!" Yonsuf said snarling and glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Blaine and saw that his eyes were completely black, 'A demon, shit!' was all that Sebastian thought as he realised the situation he was in.

"Does Kurt know about you? I'm talking to the demon by the way. Kurt would never love someone that had something so evil inside of them, what are you planning to do when he finds out?" Sebastian said trying to get the demon distracted enough so he could possibly escape.

"Oh, Kurt loves us both. He does love it when I go demon on him." They both said, smirking at Sebastian as his face turned to one of pure horror.

Yonsuf had had enough, he raised his hand and plunged it into Sebastian's chest, twisting and jerking it as he sank his hand further in prolonging and heightening the pain. In the back of his head he could hear Blaine trying to get him to stop, but even Blaine thought that Sebastian deserved this, no one hurts their Kurt and gets away with it.

Sebastian's eyes were huge as he looked at the hand that was in his chest, only the wrist poking out of it as the whole palm was embedded in his very body. He felt a hand close around his heart and knew that this was the end, he was going to die here, in an alley as a demon pulled out his heart for hurting its boyfriend.

Yonsuf gave one final smirk to the boy as he ripped his heart straight out of the boys chest. He threw it to the floor with glee as he started to walk away from the still body of the boy that hurt _his_ man, _his_ Kurt.

'Hey, he's mine too' Came Blaine's voice from the back of his head.

'I meant the both of us you idiot!' Yonsuf thought back as he made his way to the public bathrooms to wash his hand, luckily he was wearing a long sleeved shirt so no one saw his hand while he was walking.

Whilst he was methodically washing the blood off his hands, Blaine slowly slipped back into control now that Yonsuf's rage was quelled.

When his hand was completely clean Blaine walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to the car.

'Now,' Blaine thought 'I can go see Kurt to cheer him up, not that he'd know that. He'd just assume that I was bored and decided to come over.'

He started his car and drove in the direction of Kurt's house. His boyfriend who was safe at his house, away from Sebastian. Yes, Kurt was safe and happy and most importantly his.

**Please leave a review with criticism for me so I know how to improve this. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Crack Bit

**Yeah so this is the random, cracky filler bit. Hope you enjoy...**

Kurt's mind was racing as he drove to Blaine's house, he had just heard on the news that Sebastian Smythe had been found dead in an alleyway. The killer seemed to have left no evidence behind, Sebastian's heart had been ripped out and thrown a few metres away. The news did not show pictures but it was enough for Kurt just to imagine the scene.

When he'd found out he immediately got in the car and drove to Blaine's, he knew that he was probably sad about the death of his friend. Kurt may not have like Sebastian but Blaine seemed to have a certain fondness for him and so he thought it best to go be a supportive boyfriend.

He pulled up outside Blaine's house, locked his car and walked in through the front door and up to his boyfriends bedroom, Blaine had given Kurt a key to his house about a month ago. As he got closer to Blaine's room he could hear a song, but it seemed to have no backing.

'Blaine's singing,' Kurt thought as he pushed the door slightly open, 'I don't recognise the tune though. I wonder what song it is...'

As he pushed the door fully open it became obvious that Blaine had no idea that Kurt was in the room. He was stood in front of his mirror, eyes black, dancing and singing a song that clearly he was making up on the spot.

"I'm a demon, yeah a demon. Demon, demon, demon! I'm a demon, I just love being a demon. I. Am. A. Demon! I am an awesome demon!"

Now Kurt was well aware that Blaine was in fact a demon but he had never come across his usually dapper boyfriend acting quite like this. The song seemed to have no particular tune or lyrics, merely his boyfriend was just making it all up as he went.

Kurt slowly backed out and closed the door. He made his way downstairs, he decided that he'd give Blaine some alone time. After all, he didn't seem that distraught about Sebastian as he probably didn't know. As he got in his car and started off back home again he smiled to himself, as he started to sing.

"My boyfriend, is a demon. He's a bad-ass demon! Demon. Demon, demon, demon, demon!"


	3. How Kurt Found Out

Kurt was sat in his room thinking about Blaine and the song that he had been singing. 'Blaine is so weird sometimes.' Thought Kurt as he cast his mind back to the scene that he had walked in on only a week ago.

- Flashback -

_Kurt pushed the door fully open it became obvious that Blaine had no idea that Kurt was in the room. He was stood in front of his mirror, eyes black, dancing and singing a song that clearly he was making up on the spot._

"_I'm a demon, yeah a demon. Demon, demon, demon! I'm a demon, I just love being a demon. I. Am. A. Demon! I am an awesome demon!" _

- End Of Flashback -

Kurt smiled to himself as he thought about it, Blaine sure was strange but it was defiantly cute to see him let go like that every now and again. It wasn't very often that Kurt got to see Yonsuf take over Blaine but every time he did it took his breath away, the sight of his boyfriend with black eyes and a slightly evil smile on his face was oddly rather attractive.

Blaine had been so scared to tell Kurt that he shared his body with a demon, sure lots of people would probably find it quite off putting but Blaine should have known that Kurt was different to other people. After all everyone knows about demons, Kurt himself had known ever since he met his friend Santana when he was five. Santana basically gave the demon in her, called Snix, equal control. Snix and Santana seemed to get along fine as they both had control all the time, although sometimes Snix would just take over but only when she was really pissed off. When Kurt first met them he was confused as to why Santana's eyes were so dark, almost black, so he asked his dad and he explained all about demons.

Kurt had never held the prejudice against the 'demon-keepers' as they were commonly known as, he stayed friends with Santana which really surprised her as she had never had someone want to hang out with her, except Brittany but she didn't count as she too had a demon in her called Uni (Brittany always called her Unicorn but Uni didn't seem to mind too much). All in all, Kurt wasn't that bothered when Blaine told him about his demon, which seemed to confuse Blaine quite a bit.

- Flashback -

_Kurt was walking along one of the huge corridors in Dalton, as always the hallway was heaving with people bustling about trying to get to one lesson or another, when he heard someone call out his name from behind him. _

_He turned around to see Blaine, his boyfriend, run up behind him and grab his arm as if trying to stop him from getting away, which was stupid really as Kurt had no intention of walking away from the boy stood in front of him._

"_Hey," Blaine said, slightly out of breath from running through the crowded corridor, "can I talk to you for a minute, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to drag him off by his arm into an empty room that was just to the left of them. Once inside Blaine shut the door and began pacing in front of it as if he was having an internal struggle._

"_What is it Blaine? Why are you so nervous?" Kurt enquired as he moved and laid a hand on his boyfriend's arm in an attempt to calm him down a bit._

_Blaine vaguely looked up at him with a scared look in his eye but allowed himself to relax slightly under his boyfriend's hand. Kurt looked at him and decided that it would probably be best for Blaine to sit down as it looked as if his legs were about to give out given the amount of trembling they were doing._

_He slowly pulled Blaine over to one of the seats in the room and pushed him into it before dragging another chair so Kurt could sit straight opposite him._

"_Kurt, I..." Blaine began, looking at his hands, "I... Um... Well..."_

_Kurt moved his hands so that they covered his boyfriends, hoping to stop the shaking that he could see._

"_Kurt," Blaine looked up and started again with a bit more confidence, "Kurt I have something that I need to tell you. You're probably not going to like it and will probably leave me as soon as I tell you but I think that it is only fair that you know." _

"_Blaine I'm not going to leave you." Kurt said, trying to allay some of Blaine's fears._

_Blaine chuckled sadly and looked Kurt dead in the eye, "I'm a demon-keeper." He said trying to decipher Kurt's reaction from the look in his eyes but he didn't think he was doing a very good job as the only emotion he could see in Kurt's eyes was love and there was no way that Kurt still felt that way about him._

'_Maybe he doesn't hate demons.' Yonsuf suggested in the back of Blaine's mind but Blaine knew that was probably just wishful thinking, no one but other demon-keepers actually love someone with a demon in them. Normal people just found it weird, wrong, unlikable, evil there were so many different name that the other people used for people like him and none of them were nice._

"_Oh," Kurt exclaimed softly, he hadn't exactly been expecting this but he didn't see any problem with it, "Can I meet him? Or is it a her?"_

_Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief, obviously he had heard wrong and the words that his boyfriend actually said were something along the line of 'Get away from me you freak!' However the look on Kurt's face didn't really support this._

"_You want to meet him? My demon? You want to meet my demon?" Blaine said in shock._

"_Yeah, I mean I've met two demons in my life but both are female and so I'd quite like to meet a male one, if that's okay..." Kurt trailed off, looking unsure as to whether Blaine would want him to meet his demon._

'_Awesome!' Yonsuf exclaimed 'I get to meet Kurt, and he has no problem with me!' Blaine could feel Yonsuf's joy in his mind but Blaine was still sceptical as to whether or not Kurt actually meant it._

"_You know two demons? Who?" _

"_My two best friends since I was five Santana and Brittany, they both have demons. Santana's is called Snix and Brittany's is called Uni, they're both girls and really cool." Kurt responded starting to get the feeling that there was some reason that Blaine didn't want him to meet his demon. _

"_You're best friends with two demon-keepers. Right, okay." Blaine said still trying to process the information that he had just been given._

"_Do you not want me to meet him?" Kurt said, finally expressing his fear, "Does he not like me?"_

_At this point Yonsuf had had more than enough of Blaine holding out on him and so he shoved against Blaine and took control of their body._

"_Don't worry about him, he just doesn't quite believe that you can still love him. I'm Yonsuf by the way." He said glad to finally be able to talk to Kurt face to face instead of watching Blaine get to do all of that._

_Kurt looked at Yonsuf and saw that his eyes were completely black, the rest of Blaine, obviously, looked the same and yet he looked a bit different. The way that Yonsuf holds himself and the black eyes just made Blaine's body look different, darker, more dangerous and pretty sexy really._

"_Yonsuf, nice to meet you. So it isn't that you have a problem with me then." Kurt said a smirk stretching across his face as he looked Yonsuf dead in the eye._

"_I think you'll find that my feelings are in fact quite the opposite." Yonsuf said looking Kurt up and down, appreciating the fact that it is him that is controlling this movement and him who is finally getting to meet and look at Kurt._

"_Well that is convenient," Kurt said as he got up walked closer to Yonsuf until he was just one arms length away. Kurt wanted to go and kiss his boyfriend and this demon, wanted to make Blaine, who he had no doubt was paying very good attention from wherever he was in the back of Yonsufs head, realise that the fact that he was a demon-keeper was not an issue. Kurt wanted him to see that this was actually something which Kurt now loved about him, especially since the aura that Yonsuf was giving off was very appealing, like something that you know you should stay away from but it draws you closer anyway._

_Yonsuf looked at Kurt and upon seeing the look in his eyes ,which could only be described as want, pulled Kurt towards him until Kurt was seated in his lap and pulled him into a deep kiss._

_They only pulled apart when the need to breathe became apparent and even then Kurt refused to go far away as he rested his head on Yonsuf's shoulder, trying to stay as close as possible. Kurt could feel it as Yonsuf slowly changed back into Blaine and Blaine took over his body once again, looking at Kurt with wonder in his eyes._

"_How did I get so lucky?" Blaine asked himself out loud. Kurt just pulled Blaine even closer and kissed him lightly again before standing up. He pulled Blaine up out of the seat and slowly they made their way to their next class just as the bell rang, it wasn't important that they had missed one class, after all they had pretty good attendance records the teachers would forgive them one slip up._

- End Of Flashback -

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review and tell me what you think about the way that Kurt found out. I'm not sure about it and so I would love to hear how you think I could improve it.**


	4. The Hockey Team

**Sorry it's been so long since I have updated this life's been a bit hectic recently but since it's the holidays I decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Blaine was in trouble, serious trouble and it was starting to get out of hand. No, it wasn't something stupid like the fact that Blaine had forgotten to do some homework, or even the type of trouble which occurs when he forgets something important to do with Kurt. No, this type of trouble was even worse and one he got stuck in far, far too often for his liking. The trouble was, that Yonsuf was really getting out of control and Blaine did not know how much longer he could contain him for.

It really was just a bad day to begin with and it slowly got worse. As the day progressed, Blaine's control was slipping and Yonsuf was fighting more and more to gain control. Blaine just could not keep up this battle against him, especially not when he's supposed to be concentrating on his algebra lesson.

'God,' Blaine thought, 'How the hell did I get to this point?'

- Flashback -

"_Hey," Kurt said as he arrived at his locker next to Blaine, "you ok?"_

"_Yeah, you?" Blaine said as he shut his locker and lent against it looking at Kurt._

"_Tired, Finn was snoring all night, but not too bad really." Kurt said, pulling some textbooks out of his locker and checking his hair in the mirror attached to the door._

"_Your hair looks brilliant Kurt, stop worrying." Blaine said teasingly._

_Kurt turned to him, probably going to make a snappy comeback, when suddenly a huge hand grasped Kurt shoulder and pushed him into his open locker. Kurt fell into the metal, hit his back and dropped the books that he had in his arms._

_The second that they saw this Yonsuf and Blaine began to fight each other for control, Blaine wanting to help Kurt and try not to attack the boy that did this while Yonsuf was out for blood, ready to hunt down that boy and make him regret ever touching HIS Kurt._

_Blaine however was managing to keep control as he bent down and picked up all of Kurt's books and handed them over to Kurt._

"_Thanks, Blaine?"_

_Blaine smiled at this, "Yeah it's still me, Yonsuf would have been off and hurting that guy by now. Trust me though, he is putting up one hell of a fight."_

"_Yonsuf, calm down. I'm okay and it's really not a good idea to attack someone at school so just try to control yourself, please." Kurt said looking Blaine in the eye but obviously addressing the demon that was doing his best to ignore Kurt and go and destroy that boy._

"_I don't think he's listening but hopefully he'll calm down in a bit." Blaine said, "Come on, let's get to class."_

- End Of Flashback -

That along with the fact that both him and Kurt were slushied after second period meant that Blaine was really fighting for control, a battle that he doubted he would win. Yonsuf was after all very protective and his anger made him very strong, Blaine was already starting to wear down, he just hoped that he lasted until he was home so that Yonsuf could not cause too much damage.

'Oh I'm going to cause a lot of damage, especially to that meathead's face. How dare he hurt Kurt.' Yonsuf fumed at the back of Blaine's head, Blaine was doing his best to ignore him today.

'You know that I'm going to win this battle Blaine, just give in.'

'Yeah right, shut up. I'm trying to listen to this, you know that we never quite mastered algebra.'

Yonsuf did shut up at this but Blaine could tell that he was just scheming quietly, but at that point in time the fact that it was quiet was enough. Blaine shifted in his seat and began to take notes and follow what the teacher was doing on the board, algebra really was a pain in the ass.

'I mean why do they have to include letters in maths, maths is all about numbers and then they just go and make it all more confusing.' Blaine thought while trying to understand what his teacher was saying, which was practically impossible.

'Hey, if I have to shut up then so do you. Pay attention.' Yonsuf replied, annoyed and wanting to kill someone, yeah today was not a good day.

*Ring*

'Finally the bell, maybe now you'll stop complaining about every little thing.' Yonsuf said snidely to Blaine, Blaine was still ignoring him, hoping that he would go away.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine turned at this to see that Santana and Brittany were walking towards him, Santana's eyes were looking particularly dark and Britt's eyes were black. Something had set their demons off, which did not bode well considering the fact that Blaine was already fighting. Whatever had set these two off was probably going to mean that Yonsuf was going to be out to play before too long.

"Snix, Uni what's up? How come you guys are out, what happened?" Blaine said hoping that they would just say that Santana and Britt had decided that they could have control for the day.

"The hockey team has cornered Kurt, we came to get you. Well, to get Yonsuf, we need him there are about six or seven guys there." Snix said already pulling at Blaine's hand to get him to follow her. Not that she needed to be doing that once she had finished her sentence, no with that Blaine was running full speed trying to get to Kurt as fast as possible.

'Let me out Blaine!' Yonsuf shouted in his head, 'Look Kurt needs me to stop these guys so just give up!' and with that yell he pushed Blaine out of the way and took over their body.

As the three demons turned the corner Yonsuf could see Kurt at the end of the hallway surrounded by seven hockey players who all looked ready to fight. The one closest to Kurt pulled his fist back and punched Kurt in the face with enough force that Kurt fell to the floor. Yonsuf was already running as fast as humanly (or demonly) possible but it was not fast enough to stop the same neanderthal from kicking Kurt in the stomach while he was on the floor.

"Get the hell away from him!" Yonsuf yelled as he arrived at the group closely followed by Snix and Uni who both looked ready to kill.

The team turned to look at Yonsuf, Snix and Uni looking ready to fight them too before seeing their eyes.

"Shit!"

"Crap, they're demon-keepers!"

"Run!"

The team all dispersed expect the boy that had hit Kurt, he didn't run because he was being held against a locker by Yonsuf who looked like was was ready to kill him for daring to even touch Kurt.

"Let me down!" The boy yelled, he started to look even more scared, if that was possible, as Snix and Uni both came to stand next to Yonsuf.

Yonsuf pulled back his fist, ready to beat this boy to a pulp, when a hand grabbed onto his arm. He twisted around, ready to attack whoever was holding him back, when he saw that it was Kurt who was holding his arm.

"Yonsuf, don't he's not worth getting suspended over."

"He hurt you!" Chorused the three demons.

"Yes he did but if you hurt him then you'll all get suspended. I'm not going to let that happen." Kurt said in a calm voice as he tried to calm down them all down, "Let him go Yonsuf."

Yonsuf turned back to the boy, glared at him and let him go.

"Never, ever touch my boyfriend again." As Yonsuf said this Snix and Uni came to stand next to him, all three were glaring at the boy who was cowering on the ground in fear.

The boy slowly stood up on shaking legs, looked at the three glaring demons and ran down the corridor as fast as possible. Yonsuf stood glaring at the boys back as he run away from him, his muscles still tensed, ready for a fight. This body relaxed slightly however when he felt arms twist around his waist, he turned in the arms and pulled Kurt close to him and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I really wish that I could have killed him for that. He hurt you." Yonsuf said into Kurt's neck.

"You know that you can't just kill people that hurt me, there will be plenty of people who will hurt me over the years, you can't kill them Yonsuf." Kurt said as he buried his nose in Yonsuf's hair.

Yonsuf managed to stop himself from saying anything about Sebastian, Kurt still didn't know about that after all and they didn't really want him to know. Kurt would probably freak out so that topic was generally avoided as much as possible.

With Kurt in his arms, Kurt's arms gently around his waist and the feel of Kurt's breathing and heartbeat against his head, Yonsuf's anger was starting to dissipate. Snix and Uni had retreated into Santana and Brittany, well Snix half-retreated so that her and Santana could have their dual-control that they usually had.

Slowly Blaine started to gain control again as Yonsuf became calmer and calmer. Kurt lifted his face out of Blaine's hair when he knew that Blaine was back in control again. He looked Blaine in the eye and smiled at him before pulling him into a hug again.

"Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Blaine said, his voice full of worry and concern.

"No, I'll be alright, nothing a hot bath later won't cure. Come on, let's skip the rest of school and go grab some coffee. You girls are welcome to join us if you wish." Kurt said turning to talk to the girls who were still stood just off to the side of the couple.

"Sure." 

"Where?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother with a smile, turned back to the girls and said at the same time, "Lima Bean."

The four of them headed off to sign out for the rest of the day, no one would complain too much that they were missing school especially not if they just say that they were ill. A cup of coffee and a chat with friends seemed like the best thing at that moment to Kurt.

He looked over to Blaine and smiled to himself, if he was honest he knew that he loved it when Blaine and Yonsuf got protective of him, even if that did normally mean a lot of violence (especially when Yonsuf was involved). Kurt knew that he would not trade what he had for anything in this world because he had everything he could want including a perfect boyfriend, demon and all.


End file.
